


Seung-Gil Lee grets his competitors at the official ceremony for the XXIII Olympic Winter Games at PyeongChang

by Rastel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Improving my English Skills, #Mila Babicheva, #Please correct the mistakes, #So many years since my last finished fic, #Some of the characters only have one dialogue line, #The title is larger than the story, #Yuna Kim, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel
Summary: Olympic games are know by their endless ceremonies with a lot of large speech.Seung-Gil Lee has allways his own way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Seung-Gil Lee grets his competitors at the official ceremony for the XXIII Olympic Winter Games at PyeongChang

**Seung-Gil Lee grets his competitors at the official ceremony for the XXIII Olympic Winter Games at PyeongChang**

All the figure skaters competitors in all the olympic categories where reunited in the great hall where the Olympic committee was offering an opening ceremony.

Yuna Kim was ending her wellcome speech, she recived a resounding applause when she finished.

When the last claps stoped she spoke again:

\- And now, let me introduce someone that some of you know very well, but I'm sure that you will apreciate his kind words: Seung-Gil Lee.

The Korean skater standed up and got the mic from Kim.

\- Good moring. This is PyeongChang,- he said with an emotionless voice pointing to the big window that showed a beautiful view of the city.- Google Maps could give you good recommendations about nice places to visit, if you have problems with your SATNAV contact with your internet provider, if not you could also ask in your hotel for better references. Goodbye.

He returned the mic to Kim, who was petrified, and sat again.

There where some seconds of cold silence until a cheerful voice could be heard from the end of the hall.

\- Well, at least he said Good morning and goodbye.- laughed Mila Babicheva.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time ago since my last fic; and this is my firs fic about Yuri On Ice; i'll never expect that Seung-Gil Lee to be the main character of any of my fics, but, alas, here you ghave  
English is not my mother language, and I need to improve my English, I'd like to pass the C1 English level exam; so please correct my mistakes (speach, vocabulary etc).  
Thanks a lot ^^


End file.
